Nami's seduction Log
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: After Luffy and Nami realize their feelings for eachother, what comes next? Does Luffy know there's more than little kisses and watching the sunset with your girl? Nami will make sure he knows! A continuation of BROKEN (can be read as an independent fic). Eventually Lemon LuNa - ZoRO hints
1. Log I

Hello There Guys!

**This is important:** This fic is a continuation of my previous work BROKEN, it picks up after the previous ended –in fact this fic was meant as a bonus chapter but it evolved into something bigger- this fic will eventually turn into a lemon but you should enjoy the seduction chapters too.

**HOWEVER:** if you didn't read my previous work, you could still enjoy this fic, here it's a brief resume of my previous fic –if you read Broken you don't need to read this prologue-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

_After arriving to a wild small island in the New World, an inocent mistake on Luffy's part enrages a local tribe shaman, resulting in the captain almost dying by the effects of the native's Devil Fruit ability, which enables it user to break its target's spirits.  
>The only means to help their captain would be convincing the native to help them, because nothing seems to work.<br>Moved by the crew's love and loyalty towards Luffy the Shaman finally accepts to help them get their captain's back on spite of his mixed feelings.  
>The native explains that the only way possible for saving Luffy is for three crew members to enter the captain's mind, and rescue his scattered personality parts.<em>

_Usopp, Zoro and Nami volunteer, and embark on a weird adventure inside his mind in which there are able to meet Shanks, Sabo, Hancock and many people or situations that had affected Luffy's life at some point or another._

_Through the whole ordeal, and so close to losing Luffy's life, Nami starts to realize that her feelings may run a little deeper than just nakamaship, and finally, after the crisis's over, she finally confess her feelings, only to find out her captain had had some feelings towards her too._

_Now that they know each other's feelings, what comes next? What are they supposed to do with them? Will it affect the crew's dynamics? And although Luffy seems to enjoy Nami's random kisses… does he know there's more to that in an adult relationship?_

_Enjoy the next road in which Nami intends to teach Luffy how the love between a man and a woman's supposed to be…_

* * *

><p><em>Poor, poor Nami… the road ahead is harsh…<br>Or is it?_

Find out : )

By the way remember English is not my mother language so I do apologize for any errors, grammar or spelling I may have. I do proof read but… many mistakes get away I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's seduction log<br>Log I:**  
>By Kaoru likes one Piece<p>

It was the second day after the captain had regained his senses after the terrible crisis that almost ends his life, and the crew had already returned to their normal activities, even if they were still a little sensitive about the events that had occurred in the previous days. There always was an extra piece of meat, or look Luffy this new invention, or here, eat a mikan Luffy, and look I composed a new song captain!

They were spoiling the rubber boy a little, fine… a lot actually, even if he was too slow to recognize everyone was being extra nice with him. The only people lacking on the normalcy returning to the ship were the archeologist and the first mate, they were missing since dawn, and Brook announced he had seen them going of the ship early while he was on watch.

Luffy was growing restless, they were still anchored on the small tropical island and he was onboard the ship, not a good combination for the crew's sanity, add to the fact that the doctor wanted to keep a close eye to his health it meant the little reindeer wouldn't let him play like he used to, resulting in a frustrated bored Luffy.

By mid afternoon the swordsman and archeologist could be seen on shore walking back to the ship, and of course when Sanji noticed he ran towards the railing, screaming at the top of his lungs, rage written all over his features.

"Were did you take my lovely Robin-chwan you shitty Marimo!" he shouted as the green haired man ignored the cook.

Robin smiled "Relax cook-san we were exploring the volcano's cave and found out something very interesting…"

Imagine everyone's surprise when they heard that after Zoro removed most of the debris blocking the volcano's entrance there was a pretty much alive Zalamander alive and kicking inside, sure, the thing had half of its skull broken looking pretty much deformed and bloated and probably a snapped leg, and sure it recoiled as soon as it sensed the threat that Zoro was, in fact it was whimpering as it fled inside the cave. The poor thing would never be the same monster again, but it was alive.

A vein almost popped out of Zoro's forehead, thinking how close they came to losing their captain over such a stupid thing, the Shaman had attacked Luffy with his devil fruit's ability on the assumption that the boy had killed their god, the stupid big ass Fire salamander that lived inside the volcano, which was supposed to protect the tribe living at the foot of mountain of its rage.

Even if Zoro wasn't happy with the idea they had gone to the village to announce the good news to the Shaman and the tribe's elder. Well, that was Robin's idea anyway, since the first mate was too pissed off as to talk politely and carry out any negotiation at all.

So when the whole crew heard that they were offered a big feast in their honor as a form of apology, the Straw Hats really didn't feel like joining in people that almost killed their captain, but sure enough, said captain was exited the second he heard the word banquet, drool falling from his mouth.

And so it was, and that night they danced over a bone fire with a group of half clothed tribe people as the meat roasted, the drinks –provided by the strawhats- kept pouring and the music filled the night. Everyone that is, but Zoro and Robin that had offered to guard the ship, Nami shook her head, thinking how convenient that arrangement was for the first mate and the archeologist.

Since she didn't have her girl friend next to her, and the rest of the crew was too busy enjoying the party, Nami was left alone sitting on a log, clapping her hands as she laughed and enjoyed the music and the antics of her crew. Chopper was dancing with chopsticks on his nose, of course.

Luffy had eaten half a ton of food -like usual- but his shape had returned to normal since he was already dancing with Usopp, Chopper and Franky, he was laughing and his cheeks were rosy. He didn't seem to get drunk, at least Nami didn't saw him drunk ever, but he did get a little 'happier' after so much booze. Yeah she was bearing holes on him again, because she specially enjoyed the way the flames reflected on his chiseled chest and the happy grin on his face, but she didn't care for her ogling since Sanji was currently on the other side of the bonfire, with a dark skinned beauty on each arm, nostrils flaring and a happy grin, as the girls giggled and decorated him with paint and local flirs.

For a second Nami wondered if they ever were to return to this island would they find little dark skinned swirly browed blond native children? She giggled at the thought.

"Hey Nami! Watcha doing all alone there! Come dance!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah Nami, come come, dance with chopsticks!" Chopper said offering his.

A vein swelled on her forehead, as she wouldn't be caught dead dancing with chopsticks in such a ridiculous way, she was about to state her point when an stretchy arm coiled around her and pulled her over next to the bon fire.

She landed on the captain's chest and he laughed with his happy grin "Shihihihi, dance Nami" he said simply.

She didn't know if to punch him or lean her head on his chest, as his hands where still secure on her naked waist, the proximity of him was driving her crazy since she had chosen to wear only her bikini top with some shorts. Usopp swallowed a lump, because he didn't saw the kiss shared between Luffy and Nami two days ago in that pretty sunset after the captain recovered, he was unsure about what Nami's reaction would be.

"Luffy I can't dance in such a ridiculous way!" She announced.

He cocked his head to the side and then grinned, "Then I'll make you" and he just lifted her to the air, still with his hands secured on either side of her waist as he started dancing while she was handled like a doll.

For a second Nami was worried about the rage of a certain cook, but was relieved because there was not a blond hair to be seen… he had disappeared along with two girls inside a hut some seconds before.

Usopp's jaw was hanging low, he couldn't believe was he was seeing, Nami, being manhandled by Luffy while the captain laughed, for a second she looked angry but then, the sniper thought hell had frozen over… the navigator was laughing with glee.

Brook Yohohoed when he noticed the pair and changed the tune slightly, the two native drummers that had so far successfully followed his tempo, stopped for a second but picked up the new pace soon enough.

The rhythm of the drums resonated on her belly, the booze she had drunk warmed her cheeks, and the happiness of Luffy's smile warmed her heart. Nami started dancing instinctively on her own accord the moment Luffy put her down, her hips shaking, sweat beads on her naked belly, her hair and her generous chest swaying with each move. Other native women were dancing a sort of tribal dance –one which Nami didn't knew it was a dance invoking fertility – but she should have guessed by the way the other women shook their bellies and behinds. She started to copy some of the moves, and the result would have been alluring for any sane man on the planet.

"Yeah Nami that is the spirit!" Luffy laughed while she shook her hips in a provocative way in front of him, a tribal dance of some sort, provocative for the whole man population except for a rubber boy in front of her. Usopp, couldn't believe his eyes and his breath was caught on his chest when he saw Nami diving down, shaking her behind right in front of Luffy all in perfect tuning with the drums. Even Franky seemed interested, since he had moved his shades up and stared at the navigator in awe "That is the SUPAH sis!" he couldn't help shouting.

As the party went on and the music started to die down, Nami decided it was time to take a break,

"Nami that was so cool!" Luffy said exited by the fact it was the first time he saw Nami dancing like that and having so much fun on a party. She smiled "Yeah yeah but now I'm sweaty and tired" her hair was plastered on her forehead. "I bet I look like a mess"

"You always look pretty" he said in his simple, childish way.

She smiled on spite of herself… she had tried to seduce him with her body and that was all the feedback she was rewarded with… even so, the childish honest way he told her she was pretty warmed her heart.  
>She took a seat in the nearest log and he was about to follow when Chopper yelled in glee<p>

"Look Luffy! Super Dancing Emperor Robot!"

Stars appeared on the captain's eyes when he saw Usopp 'docked' on Franky's shoulders and Chopper 'docked' on said sniper's head. The three dorks making the STAR pose.

"We are a SUPAH! ULTIMATE DANCING ROBOT!"

"SO COOL!" Luffy almost died of excitement when for added effect smoke came out from Franky's shoulders.

Nami just shook her head… yeah she had been trying to get her captain's attention, a naïve part of her hopping he would swept her on his arms and carry her off somewhere dark to explore each other's bodies. Of course she knew that was too much to ask for someone as innocent as Luffy, but she was determined to fix that, soon enough.

_**Operation seduce the captain had officially begun.**_

The next morning Robin was in for a big surprise when she heard the distant shouting coming from inside the palm tree jungle, judging for the tone of the voice, she could assume the rest of the crew had gotten in some mess or another.

"ZORO! ROBIN! Prepare to Set SAIL!" Luffy's screaming echoed from inside the forest.

The swordsman rose from his morning nap and glanced over the railing, with Robin next to him. The dark haired woman laughed and covered her mouth with a hand "Oh my!", she watched the rest of her crew appear on the beach, a mob of angry natives with spears behind them.

Luffy was laughing his ass off while the rest of the crew dodged spears and the cook appeared dressed in nothing but a bush dress, paint all over his body, his shoes on his right hand and his pants and shirt draped over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Zoro shouted with wide eyes while Robin lowered the rope ladder with her sprouted arms.

"This is your entire fault Sanji!" Usopp yelled when something grazed his ear "Why did you have to bed the chief's twin daughters!"

At the mention of the twins the cook's nostrils flared again, obviously remembering the night before "Was totally worth it! MELLORINES!"

Usopp rolled his eyes and turned around, shooting a smoke star and effectively covering his crew from the natives. Nami yelped when Luffy rocketed them both over to Sunny, and luckily the rubber boy had enough control of his abilities by now to manage a safe landing for him and his navigator.

"LETS SET SAIL MEN!" The captain yelled at the top of his lungs while everybody climbed onboard. Sanji was a funny sight with his skirt made of palm leaves pulling at the lines and helping Zoro unfurl the main sail.

"HAHAHA cook, I didn't knew you liked that shit!" Zoro said on regard of the cook's current clothing arrangement. Poor swordsman didn't know that such comment pulled a knife on some wounds that Sanji didn't manage to heal just yet. Lucky enough the cook didn't let go of his line and resumed his task without so much of a word, inside, rage and hurt feelings boiled at dangerous temperatures.

The anchor was raised and Sunny gained speed as the ship started to leave the island while some spears made the attempt to fly far enough to reach its hull.

Luffy, as happy as someone could be waved back at the islanders, shouting with all his might, "Goodbye guys! Thanks for the food!"

"Sorry about your virgin princesses!" Usopp yelled too.

The twin girls could only shout the only words they learned from their strange visitors "Sanji-kun! We love you!" They waved at him, long dark tresses of hair covering their bare chests, flowers decorating their hairs.

"Goodbye beautiful princesses! The life on the sea is calling me! Such is the life of a pirate, but if I ever shall return, please accept my love and undying devotion!"

Nami rolled her eyes "Sanji-kun it's your fault we couldn't pick up the provisions they had arranged for our departure!" she scolded.

Sanji looked at her with his love-love eye "Are you jealous my angel? Oh I love when Nami-swan is jealous of me! But do not fret my love, there's always some Sanji left for you!" he floated her way.

She rolled her eyes, "No thank you" she simply said raising a hand and walking away.

Luffy started to laugh like crazy "HAHAHA Sanji you got us into a big mess!"

The blonde cook got flames around him as his face turned diabolic "As if YOU are the one to talk!" but the captain was just amused and kept laughing until the chef got sick of it and walked away, probably to take a bath and change into civilized clothing.

Later, Nami was on the library room, working on her desk, planning the ship's course when her thoughts wandered to the night before, her dance with Luffy and the way they had fun, his happy grin never leaving her mind, she had a smile when she sketched the route on a parchment meant to be a draft. She was glad they were sailing away from that horrible island, because as much as Luffy didn't hold grudges she was the one who had to endure that horrible week with her love sick and on the verge of dying, all for supposedly causing doom on the island, which at the end wasn't even really true.

She scowled, this was supposed to be a mini-vacation and they ended up in a mess… Well she had to plan the course to Karbados, a Marine free pirate paradise, and it was three weeks away from their current position, a very popular spot in the new world. She couldn't wait to be there and do some shopping, hopefully before her crew got into some mess that ended up with them being chased off the island.

Her thoughts wandered again to her captain, and smiled when she recalled waking up next to him as the unfamiliar language of the screaming native chief jerked them awake. She recalled her failed attempt at seduction the night before, and started to scheme an attack plan. By the time they reached Karbados, Nami was sure that no matter how innocent Luffy was, he was doomed to fall over her charms.

By dinner time, her plans had set into motion.

She stepped out on the deck and stretched after a hard day of work, checking her log pose, she smiled; proud that the course was still perfect and took a deep breath, delicious smells came from the galley's chimney and the golden sun rays were already basking the Sunny.

"Luffy!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The boy was somewhere on deck, probably with Usopp and Chopper.

Sure enough he rocketed next to her after a moment of waiting". What is it Nami?" he asked.

"We should drop anchor, dinner is about to be ready and the sun will go down in about twenty minutes"

He nodded smiling, "thanks" he said and gave her a little peck on the lips; turning around he was about to yell an order when she grabbed his collar.

"Huh?" his wide questioning eyes glanced at her as his brain wondered if he did something wrong "Don't hit me!", he covered his head with his arms, - _maybe she was mad at the kiss?-_

"Luffy! That was a nice kiss and all, but this", she crushed her mouth on his, quickly working her lips on his, deepening the kiss and caressing his tongue with no mercy at all with a little roughness added for effect as her hands kept grabbing his vest. She released him with a satisfied smirk, his lips wet from her ministrations …"…this was a kiss…" she smirked proudly.

Luffy nodded dumbly.

"The anchor Luffy", she reminded, without mercy, without giving him time to think.

He nodded again, turned around and yelled for the crew to drop the anchor. One thing that you couldn't complain about Luffy was that around the ship he worked shoulder with shoulder with the rest of the crew. Him being captain didn't mean he wouldn't climb the mast and help furl the sails, even if the crew was big enough now, and so he found solace in the task, trying not to think about the wet, deep kiss his navigator had shared with him some moments ago.

Soon the anchor was dropped and everyone was going to dinner. Nami had an especially satisfied smirk during the whole meal, especially when she noticed the weird looks Luffy gave her from time to time –between bites of his food, obviously -.

Step two of her plan was set in motion after dinner, while she moved as silently as a cat on deck, her objective set as she passed the library and climbed the stair leading to her ultimate goal. The bathroom.

Before stepping inside she got totally naked, grabbed a towel but didn't wrap herself on it and with a smirk she stepped inside the bathroom without knocking, knowing full well who was inside.

Her intrusion was so smooth that the object of her affection didn't even notice she was standing right behind him. He was totally naked, his back to her looking wider than usual, muscles very apparent as he was drying his hair with a towel. Her timing was a little off; it seemed he was finished with his bath. She licked her lips when she noticed that were his back ended a tight perfect butt resided, her cheeks got warm, and it wasn't caused by shame.

His brain seemed to suddenly remember he had haki trained senses and his head snapped around, finding Nami there, behind him.

"NAMI!" he screeched covering his eyes quickly when he noticed her nakedness, and it wasn't because he particularly cared about nude people… he just didn't want to be killed that night.

"Imsorrynamididn'tmeantolook!" his words slurred together as he tried to grab his clothes and run off the bathroom as soon as possible.

But Nami was frozen, realizing he had remembered to cover his eyes, but not a very particular part of his anatomy. Yep, definitely a male, her smile told volumes about her liking what she saw right there, she even had the nerve of licking her lips!

"Don't worry Luffy I didn't knew you were bathing" she said with a smile, trying to make her voice calm and soft… which caused more panic on her captain, since she had used sarcasm against him before, making it seem nothing was wrong only to pummel him afterwards.

So before she could jump his bones, he ran away without turning back and disappeared butt naked trough the door, his clothes on his hands and adjusting his precious hat on his head in the process.

Nami was angry… her … -boyfriend?- or whatever he was supposed to be hadn't even turned to look at her at all! She was right there offering her naked body whom any NORMAL male would fawn over only to have him running away like a scared rabbit!.

"That STUPID IDIOT RUBBER IMBECILE!" she roared, her complains rumbling on the vaulted ceiling.

As soon as she got into the tub she relaxed… the warm water soothing her body…

_…and she started scheme the next course of action…_

* * *

><p>Hehe did you like it?<br>Tell me so, drop me a note please!

By the way, what would be the next plan Nami has on her sleeve?

- Sexy tribal dance? X nop  
>- Hot wet tongue kiss? Meh… still not the desired reaction<br>- Surprise bathroom free happiness punch – total failure

Let's wait and see what the next attempts would be, shall we :)  
>Thanks for reading! Hope you had fun.<p> 


	2. Log II

Hello!

I loved your reviews, so many people cheering for Nami!

I loved it so much, really guys, I'm enjoying writing this fic and I'm enjoying your comments a lot, please keep them comming ;)

Since there was no once piece (anime or manga) last week, I had extra time to write so here comes the next chapter!

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's Seduction Log<strong>  
>Log II<br>_By Kaory likes One Piece _

The next day Nami woke up early as usual, with Brook's soft violin melody echoing on deck, for such a magnificent morning she wasn't on a great mood, no girl likes to feel dismissed by their significant other, so imagine her frustration when she noticed almost all crew was on deck, which in turn meant that she couldn't attack the captain the same way she had done the afternoon before.

She sighed and checked the log pose, noticing Luffy was at the bow of the ship, she walked towards him "Luffy" she said, and he jumped, the hairs on his neck standing straight, startled "We have to turn to one o'clock to catch the wind better, it would be faster".

He nodded, "Right, thanks Nami"

Orders were issued and Franky turned the rudder and activated the automatic anchor mechanism, while Luffy shouted for Zoro to help him over the main sail.

_Damn him_- Nami thought when she saw Luffy using the sail excuse again to flee from her, she knew he could have ordered Brook, Usopp or Chopper to help Zoro since the trio was on deck doing nothing.  
>With the ship on steadfast speed the crew reunited in the galley, with Sanji presenting a delicious breakfast, like he did all mornings.<p>

Nami was eating her pancakes when a devious smile appeared briefly on her face, Robin noticed but said nothing, deciding to amuse herself with the pair's antics.

Luffy was getting full… that is as full as he can be on the breakfast table… okay not full, let's say satisfied enough, at least until lunch… so he was completely immersed on his last pancakes, pouring a lot more syrup that it really was necessary, so engrossed was he on his task that he yelped when he felt something invasive touching him.

Nami, currently sitting across of him had pulled a foot out her sandal and was currently massaging his inner thigh with her soft naked limb, the syrup jar stopped in mid motion, the sticky liquid overflowing Luffy's plate and falling on the previously clean tablecloth.

"What the hell! You shitty rubber, I'm not washing your mess!" Sanji complained, his cigarette hanging on his mouth despite his yelling –quite a feat actually—.

The cook's shouting was enough for Luffy to react and leave the syrup jar on the table.

"Sorry! Sanji!" he apologized and resumed his eating, with a quick movement he forked five pancakes at the same time and gulped them down in a swift gulp. Only to choke when once again, a playful foot found its way between his legs, never reaching actually enough to touch anything overly intimate, but close enough to be unnerving.

"Wahh! Luffy is choking! We need a DOCTOR! A DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed running around in circles.

"Oi Chopper, you are the doctor!" Usopp reminded.

The captain was blue, and the first mate, sitting next to him took matters on his own hands, sighing, he slapped Luffy's back with such force that he would have broken the spine of a normal human being, since Luffy wasn't normal, what he accomplished was for the captain to swallow his food successfully.

"phew… thanks Zoro"

"What is up with you today shitty rubber, you woke up more idiotic than usual" Sanji teased while he rinsed a dish. What happens next nobody would have expected, Luffy rose from the table and throwing a dirty look towards Nami as he got up as he thanked Sanji for the food and left the galley.

"You have no shame woman" Zoro muttered quietly enough so the cook wouldn't hear.

The swordsman knew, or more accurately he suspected what Nami was doing, not because he had actually seen, but because Robin did that to him almost every day, and not with a foot, but with an actual disembodied arm sprouting in the worst moments, hidden under his dark green robe.

He had enough training and self control of his body so nobody could tell, but Luffy? That boy's idea of restraint was eating only ten helpings of food instead of 20 because the stock on the pantry was running low.

Nami's only response was a smirk and then she raised her nose, pulling her hair back in a swift movement that would have made Boa Hancock envious.

"Would somebody care to explain what just happened?" Usopp asked-_why was everybody weird this morning?-_

Brook only Yohohoed but nobody had the chance to actually say anything because Zoro just got up and said in a firm voice "Nothing happened" and that was that, he was using his 'I'm the first mate so shove it' voice.

Luffy stood on the figure head for the next two hours, he felt weird, an internal drive he wasn't familiar with stirred on the pith of his stomach, he felt like strangling a sea king with his bare hands, or kicking an admiral's ass or maybe climbing a mountain.

He felt frustration, and blamed it on the boring uneventful day… the fact that he knew the next island was so far away made things worse, he felt so restless it was driving him CRAZY.

He bounced on his seat for a while, then his legs kicked idly on the air, then he shouted for Usopp to come play, and luckily the sniper complied.

While everything was going on, Nami and Robin took beach chairs out on deck and started to read about their respective interests, the navigator holding the previous day's newspaper since the news coo just had arrived.

"I shouldn't pay if it's late…" she muttered, and the archeologist reminded the other woman they should be grateful of having any news at all in the middle of the sea.

Since it was hot, Nami had chosen to wear her bikini top with some shorts… glancing around looking for blonde hair, she smiled when she found none.

"Oi Luffy!" she called melodically.

"Playing!" he shouted from the other side of the deck, he was currently playing catch with the other two goofballs, that is Chopper and Usopp.

She clenched her teeth "Luffy don't make me come to get you" she shouted again. He was over her in a second.

"What Nami" he asked unsure, and a little annoyed.

She produced a bottle of something and presented it in front of him "Help me with my lotion will ya" she said smiling.

He cocked his head to the side, putting his hands in his waist "Wah! You called me over for that? Do it yourself" he said stubbornly, an annoyed face adorning his features.

"I can't pour it on my own back now can I?" She turned around and untied her bikini top, holding the top with her arms so her attributes wouldn't be shown to the entire deck.

He groaned "Ask Sanji, he would love to do it"

She glanced at his eyes over her shoulder "So… you don't want to help me… senchou?"  
>Luffy swallowed…<br>Still reading her book, Robin held a laugh, always maintaining her cool composed demeanor, but inside she congratulated the red headed woman –_that was smooth Nami-chan -_

Unable to deny her, Luffy poured a little lotion on his hands and started rubbing the navigator's back.

"Do it slowly" Nami commanded, so he wouldn't be the usual brute he was and rush into it, the poor boy swallowed and complied, driving his hands softly all over the navigator's back.

When Nami hmmed softly Luffy started to sweat, the weird feelings on his belly returning with a vengeance, after a particular long stroke from his part, Nami arched her back, raising her chin, she was holding her hair up, so the effect was that she ended up trusting her bosom up. Luffy swallowed again, a big fat bead of sweat traveling all the way from his temple and finally dropping from his jaw.

"Is that enough?" He asked hopeful to end this weird torture as soon as possible.

She glanced at him over her shoulder again "No Luffy, that was not nearly enough… but it will do… for now" she said in a silky, low, smooth voice.

As soon as she said that it would do… he started to retreat, at first walking backwards step by step, and as soon as he was five steps away of her, tuned around an literally ran for it.  
>No sooner he was out of hearing range the archeologist laughed<p>

"You are so cruel" she said giggling.

Nami tied her bikini top and leaned on her beach chair, stretching lazily "I swear it Robin, if he thinks little kisses are enough… he is sooo wrong". Of course little kisses were enough for someone with Luffy's mental age… but she was hell bent of changing that soon.

Luffy ran… and ran… and no, he convinced himself he wasn't being cowardly, he was just shaking off that weird energy he felt running all over his body…he would ask Zoro about it If only he knew exactly how to explain it…

He blamed it all to boredomness… and started to think –yeah think- what could occupy his mind… he went to bug Franky, he always had something neat to show him.

By lunch time, a cyborg with a very bad mood and burnt black spots all over his body seated on the bar without a word, the last to enter the galley, surprisingly enough was their captain, burnt spots all over his body.

Nobody asked what happened because they all had heard the explosion earlier. Nami decided to be nice during lunch and didn't attempt anything… even so through the whole meal poor Luffy had his legs clutched together and kept glancing untrustingly at her between bites of his food.

Of course it wasn't the reaction Nami was hoping for, but the fact he hadn't blurted anything out yet, or plain told her to stop her harassment was a hint for her. Maybe her little foot play was too unnerving for him? Maybe he liked it but didn't know how to manage it? Perhaps, but she didn't like having him scared of her… well she kinda did, but only a little.

After lunch Luffy's restlessness didn't go away, even after tiring Usopp and Chopper, both sidekicks sprawled on deck, with their tongues out, demanding a break, they couldn't play anymore, so Luffy finally tried fishing but the usually relaxing task was for once, unnerving him.

By the time he heard Zoro shouting "Big ass sea king 9 o'clock" over the speaker he ran towards the railing over his left and stars appeared on his eyes.

"FINALLY; some excitement!" he shouted with glee.

Since Zoro said –big ass- sea king, all crew ran to deck –normal sea kings were just so common on these dangerous waters that they didn't bother raising an alarm over them, usually being killed swiftly by some crew member-.

But nobody, and I meant not one straw hat imagined what their captain was about to do, and they had quite a lot of Luffy experience on their pockets by then!  
>He rocketed towards the monster… a Huge, big Ass, OZ sized sea king serpent, so big it could use Sunny 's mast as a toothpick.<p>

Luffy landed on the head of the dark skinned slimy beast and started to pound fists at it.

"What does the idiot think he is doing!" Zoro groaned.

Nami was a bit scared, sure if the monster decided to submerge Luffy would be at its mercy, and then how were they supposed to save him?

But Luffy kept punching his haki imbued fists, he didn't want to finish off the sea king quickly, he wanted to punch it until all his restlessness was gone. Of course it only served the purpose of enraging the monster further, for it, Luffy was like a mosquito buzzing in your ear when you're half asleep.

"Take this asshole!" Luffy screamed when he aimed towards the monster's eye. That did have some effect… the giant sea king serpent started to coil around wildly, shrieking in pain

It was lucky that the monster had some hairs on its head, since it was the only thing Luffy could hold for dear life as the thing writhed in rage. Finally Luffy had enough of it and activated Gear third, armoring his giant arm.

Time stood still as they watched their captain crush the thing's skull with his fist… with a final howl and eyes turning white the monster started to fall back into the ocean… the momentum carrying Luffy to a deathly final destination for a hammer like him.

Nami snapped into action "Franky, Release the weaver please!"

"SUPHA!" the blue haired cyborg shouted as he did what he was asked.

Zoro groaned "I'm coming too"

And soon the first mate and navigator were headed at full speed rushing to rescue their idiotic hammer of a captain. When they finally reached the area were the sea monster had crashed they were in for a big surprise.

Luffy was sleeping above the still floating, inert body of the sea king, the beast was knocked out and part of its body still floated above water.

"What do you think you are doing idiot" Nami said with frustration.

Luffy just grinned "Shihihihi, I couldn't rocket myself over the Sunny since I didn't have anything to grab into, don't be mad Nami"

Nami and Zoro groaned.

Soon the Thousand Sunny kept on sailing towards the next island… inside, a frustrated navigator tried to occupy herself attempting hard not to think in certain idiotic dark haired captain as she traced her latest map without much success, groaning in frustration.

Thanks to the fight with the sea king Luffy was tired enough to take a nap over the lawn deck, a sated smile on his face… he dismissed the weird feelings as needing a good fight and now he slept peacefully, satisfied by the fact he figured out whatever was wrong with him.

As they were nowhere close to an island's clime zone wheatear tended to be unstable, and that was proven true that afternoon when Nami's hairs stood on an end and she noticed a quick change on pressure.

A typhoon was approaching fast…

She rose the alarm and every crew member started to work, even Robin helped secure creates, barrels and stored beach chairs and other random things on deck on their proper cabinets.

Rain started soon, it was chilly and the wind was getting harsher by the minute. Nami went for her rain coat when she noticed a long fight against nature had started. Of course the whole crew started working hard to stabilize the ship, the waves were getting taller by the minute, but Nami had a determined, serious look as she glanced at the harsh sea.

"Nami, this storm is so scary!" Chopper screamed, he was in his Heavy point form pulling a line to stabilize the sail, as the Sunny lurched side to side, the Adam wood making noises but holding together magnificently.

"Don't worry Chopper, we will pull out, I'd made sure of it" she announced with so much conviction that it made the whole crew smile and work harder, trusting her a hundred percent.

Night fell and they were still struggling with the weather, everyone was getting tired but they couldn't stop, the faint glow of the Sunny's cola powered electric lamps the only source of light available.

"Hey Nami my arms are getting numb! Can't we drop anchor?" Usopp yelled over the back, brigantine sail, he had a rain coat but the constant splash of water and the changing wind had soaked him as the ship writhed from side to side.

"Yes Miss Navigator, a rest would be most welcomed! I'm soaked to the bone! But ohh! I'm just bones! SKULL JOOOKE!" Nami groaned in exasperation.

"I'm sorry guys! No can do, if we drop anchor here the ship could be overturned by a wave, we have to keep going until weather changes" she shouted over the raging storm. "... but you can take turns… hey Sanji"

"Hai Nami-swan!" He crooned while he kept a firm hold of a line.

"Go and make some tea and warm food, you guys have to take turns and rest!"

Soon the cook was inside, happily following Nami's orders. The first turn were Usopp and Brook, then Chopper and a reluctant Zoro, and he only agreed after Nami's treat of raising his debt, then Franky stepped into the galley while Sanji manned the rudder.

All this time Nami never left her post, clutching the railing and keeping a firm eye on each sail, each wave and each change in wind. Luffy refused to go inside, having being the one working the longest alongside Nami.

Nami's teeth were chattering, her hands hurt as they were so cold and her body was soaked, she was trembling wildly but she knew they couldn't afford to take a rest…

Finally, after hours of harsh navigation, around two in the morning the weather cleared enough. It was still raining but the sea had calmed down. They had finally left the storm behind.

Nami's knees gave up.

In a second Luffy rushed to her, he was soaked and tired but panic filled his body when he saw her fall. He cupped her head on his arms

"NAMI!" he asked with worried eyes, scanning her form "You are so cold!"

She smiled weakly "I'm fine Luffy just tired"

"Nami-swan! I will warm you up my angel!" Poor Sanji was soaked too but he had taken some rest in between to prepare tea and soup for the crew, he floated her way when he was stopped by the dark silent glare of his captain.

"Sanji go make some hot tea please… I'll take care of Nami"

The blonde's words got stuck on his throat, he wanted to protest, to tell the shitty captain that he would be the one to take care of his precious Nami-swan… but he knew very well when Luffy meant and order and when he didn't care to get his face kicked… this was obviously case one.

He nodded. "You better do" he muttered and disappeared.

Luffy picked Nami up like she was a weightless doll and walked towards the women's quarters, not caring to knock on first.

Robin wasn't inside the room anyway, she was in the galley with towels and tending to everyone. She couldn't help a lot on this kind of situations, she wasn't the navigator and the crew –meaning Sanji- insisted she shouldn't be on deck pulling ropes and getting wet. She always compensated by taking the watch shift after the storm, as she would relieve her tired crew members from the task.

"I'm… fi..ne…Luffy… don't… worry" Nami whispered while she shivered.

With a scowl on his face he deposited her on the couch and started to help her remove the rain coat and the wet clothing. Her muscles were so cold she couldn't even move right on her own.

He went quickly to the girls's bathroom who was just next to their room and took a large pink towel, returning with Nami as fast as he could.

"I have to take you out of those wet clothes… " he said firmly, then he added "don't be mad"

When she was naked up to her panties – which were simple and white – and her matching bra, he covered her with the towel and started to rub her body to try to make her warm again.

Between shivers she whispered "..your lips…are blue… you moron"

"… I have to take care of you first" , he said simply. Truth was he was freezing but he didn't care one bit, he never got sick anyway, Nami on the other hand… -she hadn't gotten sick again after the Little garden incident but the memory of her sick dying body was enough to make him scared of her getting like that again-.

After he made sure Nami was dry enough he picked her up again –bridal style- and deposited her softly on her bed, getting her under her covers and tucking her with care.

"Were do you have some tshirt or something" he said while he opened her closet and looked inside

With a cracked voice she answered that in the top left shelf, he picked a plain yellow t-shirt and helped her into it, then kept rubbing at her.

Cold wet drops of water started to fall on Nami because his hair was still drenched, up until now she hadn't noticed because her senses were so numb, but after getting warmed enough she realized Luffy was still wet and cold.

"You idiot you are getting me wet all over again, and you are so cold! Go to your room and get dry and change!" she scolded. He just smiled.

"I won't leave you until you stop shivering like that" he announced with a stubborn scowl.

She sighed… "Fine but dry yourself… there are more towels in the bathroom, on the lower cabinet under the sink".

He followed her instructions and was soon rubbing himself dry.. which didn't help much because his vest, his yellow sash and his shorts were sticking wet to his body.

"You should remove that wet clothing… go change already" she repeated annoyed.

"I refuse" He said simply.

"Moron", she whispered and then sighed… knowing all too well he always did whatever he wanted when his mind was set on something.

"Well then take your clothes off" She said. He could comply with that and soon got stripped to his underwear… tight, red boxers.

Then, as if all the cold had a retarded effect, he sneezed and started to tremble wildly, hugging himself "Haha I think I'm cold!"

"You are so slow" Nami muttered… then she smiled and opened her covers "come hop inside…"

He froze… glanced at her for a moment and then smiled his wide happy grin "okay!" he jumped to her side and she snuggled close to her "wahh you are freezing!" she scolded, but she was worried too. Embracing him was like touching marble with your belly on a cold winter night.

"Sorry" he apologized trying to fall apart from her.

"No.. don't go… " she whispered and then she snuggled on his chest, yes his skin was cold but she didn't care, she was concerned for his well being too…

None of them realized it was their first time together on a bed, almost naked…

And they were freezing… and so very tired…

Nami wanted to laugh, but didn't, she just snuggled and enjoyed the feeling of being held, for once.

There was knocking on the door and Luffy clenched his teeth… and swallowed… if Sanji caught them like this there would be hell to pay… he wasn't afraid of Sanji or him knowing he was having a relationship with Nami, it was more like he didn't want to put up with his crap at that moment.

Luckily enough, the ever reliable Robin was on the other side of the door "Captain-san, I'm going to start watch duty now, but I offered to bring you both the tea our dear cook-san made" the door opened just enough for disembodied hands to pass a tray of tea and a couple of cups.

Nami smiled, she would have to buy an awesome gift for Robin next island they landed, because the woman sure did earned it big time! Of course the archeologist had used her Hana Hana no mi to spy on them… but hey, as long as they were undisturbed the navigator was happy.

"Thanks Robin!" Luffy shouted, the door closed and the dark haired boy stood up and walked towards the tray… soon they both drank their tea sitting on Nami's bed with a warm blanket draped around their shoulders.

By the time she was finishing her cup Nami felt a lot better, her insides were getting warm again and her eyelids started to drop. Noticing Nami was falling asleep on a sitting position Luffy released the cup out of her hands and then eased her towards his chest, as he accommodated on the bed.

He kissed her forehead "Sleep Nami, you are so tired… I've got the best navigator ever" he whispered.

Nami smiled, and with half lidded eyes snuggled into Luffy's chest. Absent minded he started to rub her back and trace her figure with his right hand provoking in Nami soft noises of pleasure before she went silent… finally asleep. Luffy watched her for a while, enjoying the feeling of being so intimate with someone for the first time on his life, until he too was defeated by weariness.

Sometime before dawn Nami woke up feeling another person besides her, an arm was wrapped protectively around her chest and she was pretty much a prisoner of the warm embrace. She never thought there would come the day that she would wake up spooned by Luffy out of all people, but it sure felt nice. She suddenly felt like kissing him but the only thing near was his hand, currently resting on her belly. She took it and guided it softly towards her lips, kissing his knuckles softly and then his palm getting carried away by her feelings.

He woke up and smiled somewhere behind her hair "Are you still cold Nami?" he whispered half asleep.

She moved slightly "Just my feet" and then she shifted slightly so her feet would touch Luffy's warm legs.

"WAA, You are so cold!" he started to fall back trying to escape from her two blocks of ice which she claimed where her feet

"Stand still Luffy so I can get warm", She scolded, pressing her soles to him again, feeling as if ice was melting and blood flow started en her legs again, she sighed with a soft "ahh…"

"Nami you are so evil!" Luffy complained, she laughed like a cold hearted witch -in mockery of course- and then turned over so she could snuggle on his chest and kissed his neck softly. "Sorry sorry," she whispered, "What can I do to make it up?" she kissed his neck again as to state a point.

"Tell Sanji to cook me a ton of meat!" He shouted in glee, knowing Sanji wouldn't refuse Nami's request.

The red headed woman groaned in frustration, and started to chant on her insides _–you love him Nami, you adore him, it's not his fault he doesn't get this kind of things- _her eyebrow twitched.

She decided to ignore the meat comment and kept on kissing his neck and started going up towards his mouth…

He barely managed to whisper a faint "oi… Nami…" before his lips were captured by her, claiming him, silencing his mouth for once, before he could blurt something stupid that ruined the mood. But of course, this Is Luffy we are talking about… he always manages to ruin stuff… somehow.

His stomach rumbled, very loudly.

Nami snapped back "what?" she almost protested, but Luffy started to laugh "Shihihihi, seems like I'm very hungry! Ohh that's right! I didn't have any dinner last night!"

He snapped out of bed and started to look panicked –as if missing a meal was somehow a life and death matter-. On his favor let's just say he managed to care for Nami's well being and help her navigate the ship, all this without complaining about food once… so this reaction was due at any moment and in fact it was pretty late for him!

Nami covered her face with a blanket and groaned.

"Oi Nami are you ok? I'm gonna raid the fridge… I'm sooo hungry… are you gonna keep sleeping?... oi Nami… " he groaned, feeling ignored. "…fine then… I'm going"

"Luffy, its almost freezing outside and your clothes are wet…"

She got up and searched her closet, she took a large pink coat –for her- and a large lilac coat with a stylish cut, and she gave the lilac to him. He made a disgusted face, since he thought the coat was not manly enough, of course.

"Here, its Robin's, I don't think mine fit you anymore… but I think she wouldn't mind this once… …but don't tear it!".

As Nami handed the coat she got dressed pulling on some jeans and her coat, when Luffy asked why she was getting dressed she explained he didn't have the access key of the fridge… so he couldn't get anything to eat anyway. She was pissed their intimate moment was interrupted but couldn't allow Luffy to go hungry…  
>On the fridge Nami found soup stored from the night before, she heated it and the couple ended up having up a private very late dinner or very early breakfast, depending on the way you wanted to see it.<p>

Watching Nami go about the trouble of heating his food –with a smile no less- and taking care of him, brought more of those weird feelings to the pith of his stomach… of course he dismissed it as being hungry. After the meal was over Luffy just kissed her forehead and announced he was going back to sleep a little bit… leaving Nami alone with her thoughts…

When she climbed into her bed she snuggled on her covers and felt unusually alone and empty… her bed had never felt so big, or cold… before, she hugged her pillow and basked on the strong sea salt smell it carried… the smell of adventure, his scent... she remembered then, Luffy had used her pillow that night.

She sighed… he was just too sweet sometimes, almost made her feel guilty about her dirty little plans…

Almost…  
>Before going back to sleep, she started to scheme again…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think now?<strong>

Let's review Nami's plans

Playful foot under the table – some reaction but meh…

Asking to rub lotion on her back – Caused panic attack

Blanket scenario? – Sweet but not enough, and bad timing

Neck kisses – failure, interrupted by hunger pangs

A little Fluffly by the end of this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it

What would Nami's next move be?

Think Nami, think! you can do it!

reviews please : )


	3. Log III

Hello there everyone!

First of all I'm so happy! This week's release of One Piece manga was so Awesome! I'm so happy, Nami was so kick ass! Luffy looked cool too. I won't spoil things for everyone so I won't say anymore than that.

Second! I want to congratulate my national soccer team –shameless spoiler here- Uruguay! Who just won the Americas Cup Tournament last Sunday! I know I have a couple of readers of Uruguay, the story stats won't lie.

Anyway –sorry again for the shameless plug - thanks for your reviews! Favs and watches!

I had so much fun writing this chapter!  
>Just one more to go, I'm almost sad this fic is gonna be over soon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's seduction Log<strong>  
>Log III<p>

The next day after the storm the crew had a late morning, usually by seven in the morning the ship was normally bubbling with activity, sailing was done mostly on day time because pirates rose with the sun and stopped working by night, specially this small crew, and this was a dangerous sea to navigate after all.

But it was up to nine o'clock that everyone started to appear on deck, baggy eyelids and grumbling good mornings, even if the morning was cold, humid and grey.

Nami stretched on her balcony outside her quarter's door, surveying the weather and the strong smell of fresh rain filled grass invaded her senses, she decided to look out for Luffy, to ask him if he wanted to raise anchor before or after breakfast. She didn't need look much, as he appeared behind her with a big grin on his face, a nice red tick coat covering him from the weather and Robin's on his hand.

"Morning Nami" he smiled and the red head wondered how he managed to be in such a great mood after the rough night they had before,

"Ohh, good Morning Luffy… is that? Ah Robin's coat, thank you, I will leave it on its…"

She was silenced by a deep, mind shattering kiss. He had embraced her out of impulse and her words were forgotten when she felt his hot mouth on hers, she made a throaty sound out of surprise and pleasure when his tongue found hers and melted on his embrace.

He released her "…tell Robin thanks for the coat… and we raise anchor after breakfast… shihihihihi" he grinned his classic happy grin and jumped off the railing towards the main deck, running away, obviously directly headed for the galley.

Unknown to Nami, he had missed her a lot after going back to his quarters, and of course the kiss was out of pure impulse, like most things he did, still, her cheeks were warm and a big smile adorned her face for most of the morning, her evil plans forgotten, momentarily.

One thing was very clear on her mind, he had learned to kiss very nicely…

Short of forcing her way with him, she didn't have any fresh ideas that day, after lunch she occupied herself cleaning the lines of an old, forgotten map, trying to make it perfect, since her desk was on the library she was currently sharing the room with Robin. The older woman not reading for once, just sketching something on her notepad, an habit she seemed to have picked up during their two years apart.

"That is the tenth time you have sighed Nami-chan… is there something bothering you?" the archeologist asked without taking her eyes from the sketch.

Nami sighed –again- and took off her glasses "How can I explain it Robin?"

"I take that your attempts at seducing Captain-san have been unsuccessful"

The look on Nami's face answered her with itself.

"If you have any suggestions I'm open" the navigator said, her elbow on the desk and a hand supporting her face, a wearing a bored expression.

"Well… when men are so… tick headed… sometimes extreme measures are necessary", Robin's smile was so evil, and told volumes about so many naughty things she's done that Nami couldn't help but gasp, the mental image of Franky writhing in pain as she grabbed his… things… assaulted her mind.

"I couldn't be so cruel with Luffy!" Nami accused, horrified.

Robin just laughed whole heartily "Fufufu you two are so funny… "

Nami looked at Robin annoyed… she felt embarrassed with the other woman treating her like a child but Robin quickly apologized and stopped laughing.

"Maybe you should think about what he likes and try and expend quality time with him… and besides, you shouldn't worry so much, I think he's starting to notice your efforts… give him some time"

And that was all the advice the older woman would give, because she soon was engrossed on her sketch and wouldn't say anymore. Nami sighed again and kept at her work.

After a while Robin left the library claiming she wanted some coffee, and not long after that Luffy appeared on the room, having tired the rest of the crew there was no one left to bother but Nami, but really deep inside he wanted to be with her on the first place, the only reason he wasn't there first was because he was afraid she started getting weird again.

"Wacha doing" he asked with curious eyes over her shoulder, as if he couldn't see the map over the desk or the fountain pen on Nami's hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" she muttered.

"Maybe, shihihihi" he took a seat on the nearest couch were Robin was just moments ago.

"I'm bored" he announced, he leaned upside down on the couch and kicked his legs on the air while clapping his sandals together, his head hanging from the border of the furniture.

Without turning back she muttered "If you leave foot prints on the couch I will make you clean them with your tongue".

He was silent… for maybe five seconds…

"Hey Nami come kiss me"

She snorted "Do you really have to ask like that?, baka" she pretended to keep drawing but inside she smiled.

"You don't wanna?" he said smirking.

"Why would I want to" she said pretending to be uninterested, her eyes never leaving her parchment.

"Because…" he just said simply, getting distracted by the patterns on the ceiling, or maybe he was thinking deeply, you wouldn't be able to tell because his eyes didn't reflect much of anything anyway.

Nami smiled… _-because you are cute, because I love you, because I think you are kinda hot and I want to eat you…- _She thought_. _She had so many becauses inside that she had to wonder if Luffy had read her thoughts somehow.

"You are just bored, and so you came to bug me, the others surely kicked you away already, so now you come asking for kisses because you don't have anything better to do" she accused, and somehow she thought it was true, and it did bother her. Who wants to be last choice anyway?

She heard some movements behind her and suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and raised to a standing position, glancing directly at his hard serious eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked.

"Maybe, I did fall for you anyway" she answered.

"Fall from where?" He asked puzzled, cocking his head to the side.

She groaned "Just kiss me idiot"

He smiled "I can do that" he whispered before capturing her lips. As his lips played with each other, Nami thought Robin was right, perhaps she was rushing things, perhaps their relationship would just go to the next level when it had to, with time.

Little by little, the kiss started to get hungrier, desperate. Nami started to fall back, surprised at the intensity of Luffy's needy lips. She gasped slightly when he hugged her and unconsciously pushed her against her desk, his hands started to caress the length of her back and she buried her fingers on his hair, tracing her nails on his scalp an earning a low sensual gasp from his part.

When her ass ended on top of her map she didn't care one bit, she surrounded her legs around Luffy's waist as he kept on the assault of her mouth, and then she felt IT.

She groaned low on her throat when she felt his desire pressed against her belly, so he was a man after all! She smirked proudly and unconsciously shifted so her body could rub against his, moaning loudly in the process.

And that's when it all went to hell.

He pulled apart, almost jumping back "Nami… I'm so sorry" he was panting loudly, hair wild, eyes wide and she didn't understand a thing.

"What Luffy! Wait"

But his eyes scanned the disordered desk, her ruined map, her spilled ink bottle and her flushed face. He shook his head, he was a man that usually followed his instincts, and his instincts right now where asking weird things of him, things he couldn't, he shouldn't be thinking…. having such thoughts, how could he think of ripping Nami's clothes? Or throw her on the couch to touch her like a savage, the turning point was when he felt like biting her neck, that was when he decided he should stop. She was his nakama, he should protect her even if it was from himself.

He took another step back "I'm so sorry Nami" he turned around and walked quickly out the room.

Nami was left there, mouth hanging open, words frozen on her throat "…that… idiot…" she finally muttered.

He ran to deck, wanting to feel fresh air, hoping it would help cool off his feelings, he passed by Usopp and then Chopper, ignoring their questions and their wondering glances. He kept his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat. He was furious with himself.

Reaching his destination took a seat on his special spot, the figure head.

After a while he calmed down a bit, but was still perturbed by feelings and needs he couldn't understand, more than never he wished there was an enemy ship over the horizon, he needed to punish someone and almost thought on jumping to the sea below, if only it could help him cool his raging emotions. He finally settled for a cold shower… or two.  
><em>-What is WRONG with me-<em>.… he thought angry at himself.

He brooded for the rest of the day, sitting on the lion's figure head.

At first Nami was angry, she couldn't understand his dismissal, how could he leave her like that? Trembling with unfulfilled needs, it had felt so nice when he pushed her on the desk...

But then she calmed down as she mused while sitting on the couch… she knew him; she just had to figure out whatever was wrong with him…

After a while a thought kept pushing itself on her mind, what if he was afraid of his own feelings? What if he didn't understand, maybe he was afraid of hurting her or something, or he plainly didn't know what… sex was?

She groaned…

The last, final step of her plan was set into action, she had a last card under her sleeve. And no, she didn't want to force her way with him, she loved Luffy … he wanted him to want it as badly as she did, he wanted him to need her too, even if she had to drive him mad with desire.

So she appeared on the kitchen, feeling slightly guilty about manipulating the cook for her own selfish desires…

For his part, Sanji thought her request for dinner was odd, but hey, he would do anything to please his beautiful Nami-swan, so if she wanted to defrost the giant hog they had stored and wanted him to cook pork ribs he would do so like the faithful slave of love he claimed to be.

So he started to plan that night's meal…

He muttered exited… "first clean the ribs, and trim away any excess fat. In a medium bowl, stir together the sugar, 1/4 cup salt, ground black pepper, paprika, 1 teaspoon cayenne pepper, and garlic powder. Coat ribs liberally with spice mix…."

When Nami saw he was exited and had agreed, she left the kitchen to leave the cook to his work.

That night the galley smelled delicious and when Luffy heard tonight's menu his mouth watered… because they were so far apart from islands, many meals consisted on different types of seafood… and to have grilled pork for dinner was considered a delicacy.

"…When Nami-swan requested me I couldn't refuse" explained the cook. Everyone turned to regard Nami with weird looks, it was unusual for her to ask the cook anything not tangerine related. But Luffy just thought she was being nice and had forgiven him from earlier.

Robin and Zoro just knew Nami was up to something…

Things flowed naturally for a while, with Luffy munching his share of meat like a brute, a disgusting sight for most, but already natural for his crew, and Nami eating a salad with a smashed potato side dish…

But suddenly, she grabbed a rib and started to nibble it…

And suck on it…

And humming noises escaped from her greased moist lips.

And Zoro's eye widened… she couldn't possibly be!

And Robin smirked… oh yes… she was…

Nami was tantalizing Luffy with a pork rib out of all things!

And Nobody noticed because they were busy protecting their food from Luffy

And Luffy stopped eating –and it was a miracle- and he watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she licked her lips slowly and hmmed commenting how delicious the food was.

And then she licked the meat with the very tip of her tongue… it couldn't be noticed unless you were watching closely…

And Luffy pinched his nose… fighting a nosebleed and looking away from Nami.

Zoro wanted to laugh aloud and Robin looked away fighting her own laughter.

Then Luffy ran away… and everyone froze…

Why was the moron leaving so much meat untouched? Maybe he just wanted to go to the bathroom or something…

And yes, he did want to go to the bathroom… he dunked his head into the tub and screamed underwater, big fat bubbles escaping from his mouth. He first thought of jumping into the sea, but right now the waters were dark and wild, and even if he was a moron and reckless he wasn't suicidal.

"What is with that shitty captain lately" Sanji muttered.

"Maybe he is sick! I should go check on him!" Chopper answered, really concerned.

"Nobody is going to bother him, leave him be" Zoro said.

"But Zoro…" Usopp started…

And the green headed swordsman looked at Usopp in such way that the poor long nose just swallowed and raised his hands "yeah yeah I think we should leave our captain to his thoughts huh?" he laughed out of panic.

For the rest of the dinner Nami had a proud smirk on her now clean lips.

When everybody was dismissed and the table was cleared the red headed navigator headed to the bow of the ship, looking for the captain, but she wasn't able to find him anywhere.

She wanted to talk to him, and honestly confess her feelings, if actions didn't work, then she wanted to be sincere and apologize, she was afraid she scared him with all her taunts.

After taking yet another long cold shower Luffy couldn't understand what was wrong with him, maybe he was sick? He did feel all hot and the weirdness wouldn't go away, he thought about asking Chopper the next morning about the mystery feelings haunting him.

He didn't want to face anyone's questions so after his shower he went directly to his bunk bed, covering with a blanket up to his head –that was the cue among the guys in the men's quarter – it meant I don't want any crewmember to bother me. He had trouble falling asleep and one by one he heard every nakama going to bed, however he feigned sleep while he heard whispers about his weird behavior over the last few days. He wanted to groan… he had promised himself the feelings he had for Nami wouldn't change a thing about his relationship with the rest of the crew, and already he was making them worry. He would need to talk to Nami about it…

Finally sleep overcame him…

Despite everyone's believes, Zoro was a light sleeper when his subconscious side understood some of his nakama may need him.

So when he heard faint whispers coming from the bunk above him, he rose. Maybe Luffy was having a bad dream again, he was about to get up when he began to understand the younger boy's muttering.

Imagine his shocked face when he heard Luffy's slurred words.

"ohh… Nami …. This meat is delicious… you are too.. haha… mmm….that is sooo nice"

Zoro sweat dropped… that was so disturbing on so many levels… but it shouldn't come to a surprise, Luffy was a weird person… and so was he for that matter, and then again, he shouldn't pry anyway, he had his shares of weird fantasies about a certain dark haired devil woman and sake. It was pure chance the cook had watch duty tonight. Luffy's luck knew no boundaries, it seemed.

Inside Luffy's head he had a beautiful dream… well… fantasy

He was laid back on top of a red big cushion, his surroundings looking a lot like Skypea as everything was like a cloud island, big velvet cushions all around him, some a rich deep red, some black, silver and golden trays with meat on the bone surrounding him. Straw Hat adorning his head, a black captain's coat with golden trimmings fitted perfectly to his body, open revealing his strong chest.

And his navigator was sprawled at his left side, leaning on his arm, she had a golden bikini top, a golden thong with a white cloth covering the middle of it and a thick golden belt holding it all together. She had a tray on her hand and was feeding him little pieces of meat on his mouth, letting him suck and lick her fingers each time she did. She was giggling of course.

A big bronze statue behind them.

In a low, silky, smooth, sexy voice she whispered on his ear "… can I do anything for you… Kaizoku O'?"

He pushed the tray away and jumped on top of her, they were soon rolling about the cushions in a heap…

Outside in the real world Luffy had a trail of drool escaping from his mouth when he suddenly woke up gasping.

He was sweating, sheets clinging to his body, hair matted, he groaned…

"Shit…" he whispered… he needed a shower… quick…

And a chage of pants for that matter.

"shit…" he whispered again. He was glad nobody was around to see him in that state. So shameful!

Grabbing a change of clothes he ran to take yet another shower.

Zoro groaned… this couldn't be happening…

He knew he didn't believe in god, but was it too much to ask heavens he didn't need to do what he thought he did?

But he couldn't leave things at that, he needed to talk to his captain… well this couldn't be exactly considered a first mate's duty anyway, was more like a big bro's duty… since Ace was unavailable… -being dead and all- he sighed, wondering what did he do wrong in his previous life to get this kind of karma.

So he faithfully stood on deck, waiting for the younger boy to appear.

"Hey Zoro, didn't know you were up, you don't have watch duty tonight" Luffy commented. And as in cue Sanji's blonde head appeared from a window over the crow's nest.

"Hey you two shitheads, everything okay?" he shouted.

"Yeah curly brow, just trying to have a private conversation" Zoro said drily.

"Damn Marimo... I will get you for that tomorrow…" with that he disappeared while Luffy and Zoro continued towards the railing.

"So Zoro… I'm glad you are up… there's something I need to talk to you about" Luffy began with his unusual serious tone.

"I have an idea what it is, but tell me, what is bothering you Luffy"

And yes, his Name was used deliberately, not senchou, just Luffy, this talk was between friends. The younger man nodded and looking to the sea below sighed "…Nami's being all weird with me lately… I thought I could manage whatever I felt for her without it affecting me but… it does…"

Zoro smirked "that's why women were invented after all…"

Luffy didn't get it, but because Zoro was silent he continued speaking …

"… So I'm worried because I'm having these weird thoughts about her… and I can't sleep, I can't think, I have all this energy I can't shake off! And It's so maddening! I thought I was bored but I don't think it's just that anymore… what do you believe it could be Zoro?"

"Easy… you need to get laid"

Well… Zoro wasn't known to be one to beat around the bush.

Luffy froze, his eyes widened, as if suddenly everything was clear.

Hearing no answer, Zoro thought the younger boy didn't understand what he meant.. and groaning he began…

"you see Luffy… men are like katana… and women are the sheath…" he was resigned to his pitiful fate. He was explaining his captain what sex was! It couldn't get any lower than that could it? Seppuku was so tempting right now.

Luffy began to laugh out loud

"HAHAHA ZORO! Your face! Hahaha, oh my god…. It's so funny…"

Zoro's brow twitched, if Luffy didn't shut up soon there was going to be a murder. But the rubber boy calmed down… cleaning a tear out of the corner of his eye he said

"…Sorry Sorry Zoro!... I know what getting laid is" he said suddenly serious.

Zoro was impressed… and relieved… he may start to believe in god if things kept up like that… but then again, naah..

"… oh you do?" conversation turned serious again.

"Well… Ace explained It to me… back in Fuccia… you know the year before he left, he was always fooling around with girls and I couldn't understand why… so there was this time I followed him and caught him in a very awkward situation! Hahaha… boy he kicked my ass so hard…"

Luffy smiled in remembrance while watching the dark sea below the railing with faraway look… and Zoro was glad he could speak freely about his brother… sure the scar would always be there but it seemed like Luffy was fine talking of Ace.

The captain continued talking "… but then… girls didn't caught my attention a lot… you know I could tell if a girl was pretty or not, but beyond that… I guess my mind was just busy with other stuff"

He sighed.

"Well Luffy even if you are a monster you are still a man" Zoro said smiling.

Luffy nodded… sighed and then snapped, "HEY! Who is a monster?"

They both laughed aloud and the conversation got light again "So you think that is all?" Luffy went back to the topic at hand.

"Yep"

The dark haired boy punched his fist on his open palm "Yosh!"

Zoro sweat dropped, Why was his captain so simple minded….?

"You think Nami will want to?"

"Isn't it OBVIOUS!" Zoro almost roared.

"Is it?" Luffy asked, wide eyed

And poor Zoro slapped his face "OF COURSE IT IS! Haven't you noticed all the things she's been doing lately?"

"…" blank stare…

"…" blank stare…

"Ohh!" Luffy's lips shaped into and 'O' . "So that is why she is being all weird with me and stuff! Hahahah what and idiot! She should have just told me"

Zoro groaned "Baka… women won't tell that kinda stuff. They try to manipulate men into their little devil plans, they are like that… specially the ones we got onboard… Trust me, she wants it".

"Yosh…" Luffy adjusted his hat over his head, "then… I'm sorry Zoro I've got stuff I have to take care off"

Such a shameless moron, Zoro though

"Wait Luffy…" Zoro draped an arm around his captain's shoulders, holding him firmly so he wouldn't rush into things.

The boy looked at him with wide, questioning eyes "…You can't rush into these things… think, the cook is up there… he would notice, besides Robin's on the room…."

And then Zoro whispered something into Luffy's ear…

And the captain's mouth shaped into a devil, mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<br>I think Nami's pork ribs idea was so evil!

And I had a kick out of Luffy's fantasy… I think It could happen…

Next chapter… raiting changes to M!

You know what that means :P

Comments please!


	4. Log IV

Hello There!

This chapter was so incredibly difficult to write! That's why update took longer this time… sorry…

Rating is M! So if you are under age you shouldn't be reading it… still.. -how hypocrite could I be LOL- I remember when I was like 16 and I read those steamy Sailor Moon fics back in the day… so I know warnings are pretty much useless … STILL! You are warned young boys and girls, and if you are gonna do stuff at least get protection, gosh… Anyway…

I hope you like it and comment on what you liked (or didn't!)- Like always I'm sorry about grammar and spelling, I DO check on it, I promise I do, but some errors kept getting away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nami's Seduction Log<strong>  
>Log IV – Luffy's Log?<p>

.

Nami felt defeated… yes, she had to admit it… she didn't want to play the game anymore… Why? Because she had used her best cards and now Luffy seemed to be avoiding her… exactly the very opposite effect she desired. Maybe she should just talk to him… sighing the navigator decided to talk to him when the time was right.

She stepped out of her room, smiling at the sunny morning,

_Such a magnificent day to set sail_! She stretched, happy about the weather changes, and started to think about her duties, smelling the air and listening to the sound of the winds.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy is voice carried that kinda tone he used when he was being capitanish.

The woman scanned the deck looking for him "Called, captain?" She smiled

He had an scowl on his face "Why are you standing there for, it's a wonderful day for sailing and you are up pretty late…" in fact she had overslept a little, but not much by the crew's standards.

_-Woah-_, she thought he was mad at her but this kind of treatment was unexpected, worst of all, he was telling her the truth!

"You know the next island is very far we can't waste such a wonderful day, plus we are running low on meat…" his gaze was serious and his eyes bore into her. And it was true. Taking a step back she found herself against the wall of the main deck.

"...I'm sorry Luffy I…" she began…

But then she was pushed roughly against the wall, was grabbed by her wrists with strong hands and her mouth was claimed by hard, rough lips, he parted her legs with a knee and she was glad she choose to wear jeans that day, a moan escaped from her mouth but was quickly muffled by his lips.

For his part Luffy was having fun being the one in charge of the situation for once, he wasn't really mad at Nami for being late but hey, it was true he wanted to reach the next island as soon as possible.

Zoro's last advice the night before had been that he should just follow his instincts, since they were usually right, and right now his instincts were telling him to ravish Nami, but he could be patient –a little- if he wanted to, he was going to be the Pirate King, he wouldn't be so easily manipulated…Or so he thought…

Abruptly, he released Nami and spun around as if nothing happened, just in time, because Usopp, Brook and Franky stepped on deck.

"The course Nami…" he said casually.

The red headed woman blushed slightly, but her expression changed to fierce one "…Turn the rudder eleven o'clock, the brigantine sail should be turned westbound for stability… we should be sailing at sixteen knots today with this kind of wind…"

Luffy nodded satisfied and started to bark orders, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Breakfast was pretty normal and for once the center of attention was the Soul King, playing for the crew a new song he composed. Nothing special but it was a happy song that was enjoyed through the whole meal.

Without asking Nami, Robin placed the beach chairs over the lawn deck, just below the shade of the big beautiful tree with the swing, such a wonderful morning had to be enjoyed after all, and the sun was getting strong.

Zoro appeared on deck with nothing but his black pants, his monstrous dumbbells casually carried over his shoulder.

He started to exercise, while Robin pretended to read a book and Nami scowled at the lies written all over the newspaper.

"Hey Captain" Zoro called when he saw Luffy passing by.

"Since you were bored yesterday I think a little exercise wouldn't be so bad for you, what do you think?"

"Naa Zoro I rather play with Usopp and…"

"What, maybe you can't keep up with my training regime…" Zoro challenged.

Luffy grinned "bring it on!" and he took out his vest off while Zoro passed him a big dumbbell.

The black haired man's form wasn't nearly as polished as the green haired's, but he was keeping up perfectly, as if the weights were light as a feather, Usopp and Chopper watched with mouths agape.

"Yep, they are monsters" Usopp muttered, and Chopper nodded.

Luffy didn't look nearly as bulked as Zoro, but the effort and the weight lifting made his muscles flex beautifully, Nami swallowed.

"…such a wonderful morning" Robin whispered while admiring a certain sweaty swordsman… enjoying the view a lot.

"…I agree…" the other woman nodded, eyes fixated on a black haired sweaty boy.

Nearly an hour had gone by and the two men kept at their silly competition.

"Are you tired yet?" Zoro asked, a big fat bead of sweat running down his forehead, and it wasn't caused by exhaustion, the sun was really strong and it was getting hot.

"of course not" Luffy said, he had started to sweat too "…but this is really boring you know, I don't know how you do this every day".

When Sanji pranced on deck with cool tropical drinks for the ladies, they didn't even turn to acknowledge him, just muttering faints -thank you-.

Poor cook was shocked when he realized why his angels were so distracted. He thought about showing off, but instead accepted defeat like a man… he could beat those two at running or kicking any day, but weight lifting wasn't his thing really, he chose to retreat to his galley, he would get revenge later.

Luffy's skin was getting red, it was true he was used to being outdoors every day but he usually had his back covered.

"Hey Zoro, let's take a break, I want to get a drink"

"Already tired captain?"

Luffy clenched his teeth, he wasn't, he was about to protest when Zoro said, "Fine fine, go, I need to go take care of some business too, fifteen minutes" he said. And yes! Behold, Zoro's human, he just wanted to go pee. Unlike this silly author, he didn't need to blurt it out.

Luffy ran towards Nami

"Hey Nami gimme a little of your drink!"

Sanji had left a jar full of cold juice on a small table just besides the women; Luffy just took Nami's glass and filled it… without realizing how intimate such an action was. It went unnoticed for the most part since Usopp and Chopper were fishing with their backs to them.

After taking a big gulp of liquid and feeling refreshed the captain spun towards Nami and smiled "Hey Nami can't you pour a little of your stuff on my back? The sun is really strong today" he grinned.

Robin covered her face with the book she was holding.

"Go put on your cardigan so your back won't be exposed to the sun, you idiot" Nami muttered.

"but Nami…" Luffy whined, "…I don't want to get sweaty, it's my favorite, Margared sewed it for me"  
>That comment, was a hundred percent honest and accidental.<p>

A vein almost popped from Nami's forehead "Margaret WHO"

Luffy smiled innocently "…a woman from Amazon Lily! She was very cool, saved my life and all… too bad she always wanted to grab my kintama"

Robin chuckled loudly, but since her face was hiding behind a book, the only way you could tell was by the slight shaking of her shoulders.

But Nami didn't care about that.

"Ohh she did… didn't she!"

"well… yeah that was scary!" he commented. _-I will show you scary you little piece of rubber idiot- _Nami muttered on her insides.

"Sit!", she ordered pointing to the foot of her chair.

He complied.

She grabbed her sun tan lotion and poured a little on her hands, and swiftly started to rub the sticky liquid on his back, she half massaged, half rubbed, half pinched, her stroking very rough but he couldn't tell, he was made of rubber after all.

He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were closed as Nami worked his back like it was clay, her anger started to fade out as she kept on rubbing… her fingers traced every strong muscle, every vertebrae… she couldn't find any knots or pulled muscles of course… and assumed Luffy didn't even knew what that felt like. Nevertheless, he was enjoying her caresses, each time the tip of her fingers traced a path on his back he shuddered a little making him sight out of pure satisfaction.

Nami forgot her anger… eyes unfocused as she abandoned herself on the task

But then Zoro just HAD to return and ruin her fun.

"Thanks Nami" Luffy said casually while going back to his 'training'.

Nami sighed and felt the other woman's gaze on her back, "You just shut up…" the navigator muttered.

"I didn't say anything miss navigator"

Nami growled… Robin didn't need say anything of course, it was enough with the smart ass knowing smirk she was wearing.

By lunch time Luffy told Zoro he didn't want to train any longer as he was really bored and hungry, and when Zoro told him that he won, the captain just shrugged it off and told his fist mate that it was okay if he wanted to think he did.

Poor Luffy, exited as he was with lunch only to find out Sanji had made a wide varieties of salads and some fish… no meat.

"but Sanjiiii…." He whined "…I'm not a rabbit… I can't live with vegetables only!"

A variety of broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, gourd, all mixed with rice and soy, it was done masterfully of course and everyone could enjoy the dish, except Luffy that munched his share with a scowl the whole time.

The cook smirked in pride, finding satisfaction on little victories.

Luffy avoided Nami for the rest of the day, whether it was on purpose or not, nobody could tell, but he just enjoyed himself like he usually did, playing tag with Chopper and Usopp and being silly most of the time.

Yeah he had followed Zoro's advice on the morning but he didn't want to play games with Nami anymore, he didn't felt like it and in fact he thought it stupid and boring, he could wait until later… when Zoro had assured him nobody would bother them.

Dinner had been a normal affair again and Luffy had ignored the navigator for the most part during the whole meal, he didn't even ask her when to drop anchor, he just ordered Zoro to when he felt like it.

Nami often complained his crewmembers always butted in on the Navigation room and interrupted her map making… but now she was dying for someone to interrupt her… especially a certain dark haired idiot captain.

Robin passed her by on her way out of the bathroom "… Nami I just switched watch duty with Usopp, since I have this new book I desire to finish tonight,… I won't be joining you in our room later"

"Oh thanks Robin… you should get a blanket though, temperature is going down later tonight"

"Thanks Nami..." the woman paused at the door and gave Nami a last, meaningful look, "Good Night then…" a mysterious smile and then she was gone.

Nami thought it odd; the older woman wouldn't usually care to go so far as to announce her absence in their room, it was usual for Robin to stay up late and… Why would Robin go….

"oh…" and Nami just smiled.

…

After taking a bath she stepped on the main deck her bright eyes seeking Luffy but he was nowhere to be seen, again. She leaned into to the railing and sighed.. the moon was full and shining above the dark navy sea, gentle waves rocked the Sunny just barely so. It was so beautiful, it looked like a mirror, and the stars so clear, so bright… she loved nights like these… and she knew somebody who did too…

After waiting for him more than half an hour she sighed… it was evident he didn't want to expend time with her, disappointment filled her face as she took heavy steps to her quarters. Turning the knob she was about to step into her dark room when she felt a hand grabbing her left wrist.

"Nami…" he whispered. Her heart jumped and she spun around slowly. His eyes were hidden by the brim of his hat.

She was about to say something, wanting to talk things over, maybe apologize for her actions, but the chance never came as she was silenced by a fierce, needy kiss. Her angle was weird and her heel stuck on a wooden plank, making her stumble, but her fall never came as his arms secured her frame, she was melting on his arms as he held her.

When she gathered enough presence of mind she dragged him inside her room, even closing the door with her right foot, and kept kissing the captain with no mercy as he did the best to keep up, but the navigator was hungry, her arms pressed tightly around his neck, grabbing his hair, running her fingertips through his scalp below the beloved hat.

His slow mind soon came to notice the great wave of feelings she was provoking as her nails traced his scalp below his hat a hand found her nape burying fingers on silky soft hair while other hand held the small of her back.

Without leaving his mouth, she slowly spun them over towards her bed, his shins connected on the frame and they fell back heavily on the mattress with Nami on top of him. The navigator took his hat off and tossed it softly over her vanity, where it was forgotten for a while.

Luffy gasped in surprise by the sheer intensity of it all, sure they had kissed and caressed before, but Nami was attacking him fiercly, and he didn't quite know how to keep up or what to do with himself.

One thing was for certain, he was utterly enjoying it all.

Nami didn't really know how far he intended to go, but she was willing to continue as far as he wanted.

Her kisses became hungrier, needier, as her wet mouth abandoned his mouth and started to travel slowly to his chin, nibbling his skin slowly while traveling a wet pat towards his ear, when her tongue lapped from his neck to the back of his sensitive spot behind his lobe, his breath caught and his body jerked a little. The sensations were new and trilling, hot and ticklish and awesome, driving him crazy with need.

A playful hand found his chest, stroking the hard planes of muscle that twitched barely at her touch. She nipped his earlobe, and her senses where overwhelmed by the scent of his hair, it smelled of sea breeze, bright sun and adventure.

He was awestruck, frozen there below her with his hands grasping her thin waist, his mind overwhelmed with new sensations and feelings he quite didn't know how to handle yet. Her smell was captivating, a strong scent of tangerine invaded his senses and let him think nothing but Nami.

Her mouth found his again, and this time her kiss was more patient, almost asking for more, and he somehow understood, because his body started to move on its out and Nami hummed loudly when his tongue dared to caressing her moist lips.

Wherever Nami touched him a wave of electricity would travel down his body and make him tremble, a strange feeling on his spine and a tightness on his hips he just couldn't ignore anymore.

He had been cocky the night before while talking about it with Zoro, but now that he was actually stuck on the situation he had to wonder how far Nami intended to go. He knew somehow, there was no going back at this point. He almost shuddered while his mind went thought the little he knew about sex. When Ace gave him "the talk" he had been utterly disgusted and grossed by his older brother's crude explanations.

But what he was feeling at that moment was neither crude nor gross… a thrilling sensation, a mystery feeling, yes… he was curious.

He was suddenly brought back to reality when Nami nibbled his neck and a low moan came from his mouth, surprising himself even further, he shuddered at the sensation it provoked. Did Nami know what she was doing to him?

"Nami…" he whispered, he needed to ask her, but words wouldn't come to his mouth as she was making sure he couldn't think straight. Clenching his fists tightly, he finally willed himself to ask.

"How far do you want to go Nami?", his honest, innocent onyx eyes piercing her soul with his intense gaze.

Nami was surprised he even knew what they were doing at all, she smiled "As far as you want to",

He kissed her deeply again, his hand grabbing her neck securing her while his tongue explored her mouth… how could she actually taste like tangerines was beyond him.

And now that he knew her intentions he was just a little nervous, sure Ace had told him the basics yes, but he didn't know how to go about it, he was also afraid of making Nami angry by doing something stupid, but never one to be deterred he just ignored those doubts and followed his instincts.

Nami abandoned his mouth again, sitting with her legs at each side of his hips, the navigator was actually enjoying being in charge, but when she noticed his closed eyes and his content, soft smile, her heart went out for him.

Had he actually been loved like this before? Had anyone petted his hair with affection, or kissed him on the forehead goodnight? She had lost Bellemere at a young age, but she had experienced what the loving touch of a mother was. Luffy on the other hand, didn't have any parents that she knew of, and Garp was hardly a model of love and affection.

Her fingers started to pet his hair, her mouth kissed his forehead softly, all the affection she could muster, all her feelings resumed in that simple gesture. He hummed softly. And she marveled… she had Luffy, actually relaxing… his guard down, his crazy energy all but subdued in all simple, intimate moment. Somehow she felt privileged to experience that new facet of him.

Everyone always expected him to be strong, fearless, having him like that, made her feel special in a way.

Nami felt so powerful at that moment, such a strong man lying there at her mercy, her tender moment forgotten when she leaned back on him and glanced at his hard frame. Her mouth found his chin again, but instead of going for his ear this time her lips traced a path towards his chest. She just had to kiss that terrible scar… she knew that she couldn't possibly make it go away or erase the feelings it held… but she could certainly try.

He gasped when her mouth found his strong abdomen, and Nami's body kept going back on the bed as she went down and further down on him.

Her hands found the button of his pants and he gasped when he saw his yellow sash fly by so quickly… she was really skillful with her fingers really.

Sure, of the two, she was the one more versed about sex, but when she actually stood there with her mouth so close to his most intimate area, she chickened out a little and her mouth traveled back to his belly instead,

Nami was no ignorant of sex of how it worked as she was a healthy young woman and as such, she had been curious about her body, she even kept steamy novels hidden under her bed, where most of her knowledge about the subject actually came from. Of course it was only after being freed from Arlong's control that her mind could actually think further than just stealing money and saving her village… It all started with Luffy it seemed.

She decided to take one step at a time, and returned to Luffy's mouth kissing him hungrily, and he was glad she was back to the kissing thing, because it was safe ground for him and by now he was confident he was somewhat good at it, he felt he was doing something useful at least... that is, until he felt her hand undoing his zipper and his eyes widened in surprise when her hand enveloped his manhood, earning a groan out of him, his head falling back on the pillow, his breath ragged.

He chocked a little and he had to bite his lower lip, as he thought whimpering would be kinda unmanly. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would feel this wave of satisfying, mysterious feelings run all the way from his manhood, traveling to his spine and rattling his brain in pleasure.

Nami was surprised, he was so soft, yet hard and so very warm, all at the same time, his size felt a little intimidating for her… since she had no baseline to compare him to, but unknowingly for her, he was well endowed but fell within a normal range for a man of his physical completion.

She began a slow, stroking motion with her hand, paying close attention to every gasp he made, every twitch of his eyes as he twisted below her

"…Nami…" he whispered, totally entranced in a spell of pleasure. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly, her soft, warm breath caressing his ear. He nodded and made a sound that she assumed was a yes.

She smiled sexily, and kissed his earlobe again, then his neck, then his chest, confident that he really enjoyed what she was doing, amazed by the fact that for once her fearless captain was being subdued and was patiently waiting for her to make the next move, she took courage on this and went down on him, at first very shyly, stroking his length with her hand and her lips barely brushing his skin.

He gasped loudly "Nami!"

His eyes still on her, he had to wonder what was she going to do with her mouth there… a perverted thought cursed trough his mind, but he dismissed it… how could he expect for Nami to…

A strangled choke escaped his mouth as her hot, wet mouth enveloped as much as she could, wrapping him completely, creating a crazy wave of pleasure that made him fall back on the bed. As she held him inside her mouth, her playful tongue started to play with his tip… this made his legs and arms shake as waves after waves of pleasure cursed all over his body.

Her mouth was driving him crazy, so hot, so wet, so slippery, that little tongue lapping, those lips just…. just sucking at him so hungrily, was Nami trying to eat him? He couldn't care less, he trusted Nami wouldn't hurt him and really, he cared about little beyond her mouth there at that point.

He looked at Nami in the haze of pleasure, and forced himself to really look at her, how the moonlight reflected on her body, how her face glowed with her closed eyes, she looked like she was enjoying herself too, she even hummed while she was doing that stuff to him. Of course he only thought this for a couple of seconds before his head dropped onto the pillow again and his eyes started to roll back.

Soon the tightness at his groin couldn't just be ignored anymore, he felt his body wanted something, was about to do something.

He clenched his teeth and tugged Nami's shoulder with urgency "Nami… stop it…. Please" beads of sweat going down his temples.

Nami had to recognize he had quite a lot of self control, and was grateful for it, but she wouldn't be merciful now that she was in charge of the situation… she climbed back to his side but her hand never stopped the quick purposeful stroking, bent on making him scream her name and shudder in pleasure.

He made some sounds of protests but ultimately all he could do was hold Nami between his arms and grunt while hiding his face on the crook of the woman's neck, she smirked in satisfaction, feeling him shudder with pleasure and grunting her name.

When she was sure he was done, when his breathing had easing down and the shuddering stopped, she releasing him and started to stroke his hair, glancing at his closed eyes, he was still panting and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his body.

"Did you like that?" she asked after a while

"Of course I did", he sounded a little offended, couldn't she tell? He felt kind of ashamed of being that powerless at her touch, lying there without doing anything while she controlled the situation…. But.. he couldn't deny he felt amazing… relaxed… happy… tingling feelings still tickling his senses.

Was that it? Because he sure kind of suspected sex was more than what Nami had done to him… he started to wonder off but Nami would have none of it.  
>She started to tug at his red cardigan to get finally rid of it. He complied numbly at first.<p>

But he hated feeling helpless and something changed on his eyes when he glanced at her, so if taking clothes off was allowed he could just take hers too.. right?

He leaned into Nami and his hands found her white shirt, that he all but pulled it over he head in a swift motion, surprisingly enough, her bra went flying along it it, he had probably broke the clasp with his ungodly strength without even knowing it.

When they were both bare-chested, Luffy stared at her for a few seconds,

"You are not charging me for this, are you?" Luffy asked, eyes wide.

Nami laughed "Of course not silly, love is free".

They embraced while they sat on the bed, Nami's legs wrapped around his waist, when their bare chests found each other, overwhelming feelings of need started to course through the couple. Luffy could feel her soft, delicate breasts pressing on him while they kissed hungrily. As his hands found her back and rested on her waist, he had the sudden realization of how small she really was… all soft and round and thin bones, so unlike his…

Nami was thrilled as the feeling of his strong chest, his arms around her, his rough but at the same time soft lips on her where so new, so hot to her… his hands went up and down her back, just exploring her frame but so far… his touch was so gentle, so careful she thought she could weep right there. She hadn't realized up until that point… how much she craved to feel loved too.

As his hands kept on wondering, she took matters into her own hands (literally) and grasped his and led it to her bosom… he gasped and his eyes searched her face… as if asking if she really was allowing him to touch her there.

He had never felt much interest in breast before, they looked like useless… bouncing thingies and he didn't think they had much use… that was until the first squeeze and all hell broke loose because the feeling that gentle fondling had just awoken in his chest was amazing, new, and as her back arched in satisfaction he just grinned playfully…

So…. She enjoyed being touched there…

With his left hand holding her back in place, his right one started to fondle and caress that soft area of her anatomy, and he just felt the impulse to lower his head and just taste her skin there. Because why not?

She moaned loudly and he wasn't that stupid as to think something he had done had hurt, quite the contrary actually. This just emboldened him further, and his tongue found a nipple that he found, amazingly enough, delicious.

He suddenly felt the need to push her back on the bed, his hands going to her kaki shorts that he took off in a swift motion, and she had the nerve to blush under his silent gaze.

He was serious, unreadable, moonlight kissed their skin and he glanced at her wordlessly… he couldn't, just couldn't sum up in words what he felt for her at that moment while looking at her naked glory. Of course a helpless romantic (and pervert) man like Sanji would be wiping by now, but as for her captain… he wasn't a man of words…

"Nami" it was deep whisper, but it held so much feeling behind it, so much weight in the way he just had said her name, and if his tone of voice wasn't enough or if the way his eyes just glistened while looking at her was any indication… then the kiss he gave her when he lowered his head to her spoke volumes about the feelings that seemed to catch his breath and tighten his chest.

She smiled barely in the kiss and then relaxed; allowing his weight to rest half on top of her, he used his right elbow for support while his left hand cupped her neck with his thumb caressing her cheek.

Her hips twisted back and forth, her legs flexed in silent plea, whimpers coming out her mouth, she thought she was going crazy with need and want.

His hand started to go down, stopping briefly at her chest, but he wanted to explore her further, wanted to get her back on what she did to him earlier somehow. He groaned on her mouth when his hand found the small, soft curls of her womanhood, and careful, curious fingers traveled further down, searching… for what? He couldn't possibly know, but… when was he ever deterred by the unknown before?

When he found her core so wet and hot he was surprised, it felt soft and slippery and somehow that thought made him crazy. He started to fumble exploring there but groaned in frustration.

He knew women didn't have manhoods or kintama, he had seen many a woman naked before, and he also knew females had holes for men to fill (yeah Ace explained it like that to him…).

"Nami, please, tell me how" he finally demanded with all seriousness, because when he was actually interested in something he usually paid attention.

She smiled; grateful he was showing interest in pleasuring her, and took his fingers to the spot she craved the most. "You feel that? Is like a magic button for women, it feels great for us…. When guys touch us there" she explained with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

He followed her instructions and his attention was focused on her, on her soft gasps, on the way her body twitched at his touch, he started to get the hang on it, and when a finger inadvertently slipped inside her, he was surprised at the way she arched her back and moaned loudly… so… not only the magic button worked… if he just…

"LUFFY!" she screamed when his finger probed her body again…. He groaned.. so wet… slippery… hot…. His manhood throbbed painfully in anticipation.

But… he was bent on making her scream his name like that again… oh the way she said it… with so much need, and want… he smirked as his thumb found her button again and he allowed his index finger to slip inside of her again.

She arched her back and her mouth gasped on a silent scream… he did it again, it seemed he was getting the hang of it…. And he kept like that, rubbing and going in and out, slipping wetly back and forth, she felt heat buildup on her face, on her chest on her very core and she shuddered and screamed his name when a white flash blinded her and overwhelmed every sense on her body. His fingers there, his captain was the only thought barely left as she shook.

When her senses started to return, she was dimly aware of the lips nibbling her neck… of the hand still caressing her groin and belly… was she even aware the moment he took charge?

She took his shoulders and pushed him softly away.

"What is it Nami? " he asked, voice filled with concern and innocence.

She smiled sofly, a loving gaze changing her features, he looked so cute right there, the room was dark but she could see his puzzled face

"Luffy… that was amazing… but… now I want to…. I want.."

Without explaining any further she kissed him again and tumbled him on his back, stranding his legs. She re positioned herself and could feel him so very close it made her shudder.

His eyes widened when the realization of what was coming next was made painfully obvious as her hand guided his manhood to her hot, warm entrance… he shuddered in anticipation.

Her eyes met his, a silent promise of love, and she pushed downward bravely, because again, being the most informed of the two… she didn't dare telling Luffy what a virgin woman was… or that she could be in pain. Needles information, she was a pirate, she could take this much.

But instead of pain she felt a burning pressure as his body slipped inside hers… she clenched her teeth, not actually in pain, but trying to control every second of that welcomed invasion,

But… Luffy had a knack of being perceptive when he wanted to… or cared enough, "Nami! Did I hurt you?!" He gasped worriedly. Any other male would be grunting and pushing her hips by now, no… not him, he was frozen still and concerned, and still hard as rock half way inside of her. An oxymoron, his whole persona was.

"Luffy…" she held him for dear life, burying her head on the crook of his neck without losing the intimate connection they had. "I just… nothing"

"Don't you dare lying to me" he whispered to her ear. "Nami"

"Its… my first time… so for women it hurts a little, but… don't worry I'm fine" she smiled, it really didn't hurt that much if at all, but the intensity of the situation, his concerned face… she was on the verge of tears and she hated herself for it.

He smiled softly and his arms came around her body, "If you wanna stop… tell me" he mumbled, and then he looked all annoyed and bothered, "but do it quickly I'm dying here Nami!" He complained petulantly.

And she actually laughed, because even half buried inside her, he was the same idiot he always was. Encouraged, she stood back a little, burying him further on her.. all the way down. He almost chocked on the feeling, his eyes open wide, concerns for Nami momentarily forgotten as he experienced a woman's body for the first time… so tight, so wet, so hot.

"Luffy" she moaned in pleasure, and at that momment he was damn sure she would't be calling his name like that if she was hurting.

Her voice made him remember his senses "I… damn.. so tight… Nami… " he mumbled, feeling helpless, he didn't like to feel so out of control, so powerless. The feeling of her, the feeling of him inside her was driving him crazy.

She was still on top of him and more relaxed now that all she could feel was pleasure, she leaned back on him and started to lead the rhythm as his hands found her hips instinctively, pushing her down each time her body pretended to go up.

They both gasped and moaned together, she even started to tease him with kisses that she would leave half-finished as she arched her back and practically started to mount him. It was very exciting for him, and pleasurable without a doubt, she was driving him crazy and he liked every second of it… but he had to draw a line when she actually smirked at him playfully like the cat that is about to eat a mouse.

And suddenly, he just felt dumb lying there doing nothing. He grinned and with a swift movement he had her up in the air while she screamed his name in shock, and unceremoniously tossed on her back, she plopped on the bed, legs spread open, her head on the pillow while he had the nerve to smirk back at her.

"What are you…" she started to complain, but then he reached for his hat, secured it on his head and grinned evilly at her.

Her eyes widened…

He took her legs positioning her hips and on a swift, raw motion he buried himself into her, making her scream in sheer pleasure while he clenched his teeth in concentration.

She looked at him with incredulous eyes, did hejust had to take EVERYTHING like a battle?

"you forget…" he whispered in her ear as he leaned down on her, panting "that I'm the captain… so I …." He took a breath trying to finish "get to lead…" he smirked, sweat in his brow as he started to move very slowly inside her.

The way he took over made her go crazy and her only response was a deep moan "…you forget I'm the navigator… "…she rasped between moans "and I have to tell you how to get there" she smirked, pressing her legs tightly around his waist, trying to make him lose control.

With the last bit of coherence left in his brain he whispered "is…fine with me"

And then all hell broke loose when the kissing, the hugging and the trusting went crazy, and all pretense of control was forgotten, as his instinct born motion made him push in an out of her as he held his weight with his forearms, as she clung to him with her arms and legs, sensations too much, too strong, too fast, too new. And then she was crying up his name, and holding him in such a way it made him forget if he was even one person or if they meant to be like that forever.

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as the pleasure overtook her every sense, as he grunted hard and long and wildly into her hair, shuddering for a moment that seemed eternal and perfect and yet very short at the same time.

He fell limply on top of her, and she wasn't even bothered by his weight, since all she could feel was a glow of perfectness, she felt weightless and in peace with everything… He soon realized that he was crushing her and moved so they could be side by side, in the afterglow of something amazing, something very private and deep and beautiful. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, silent, unnoticed tears slowly falling from his eyes.

"That was… Nami… that was…" he whispered… but he had no words to really describe what he felt.

Nami started to laugh "Yeah.. it was…"

They stayed silent for several minutes until Nami noticed his change of breathing, thinking he had fallen asleep she raised her head and gazed at his serene, peaceful sleeping face, eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips.

"You look so cute" she whispered on his ear.

Immediately he rose and sitting on the bed looked at her with an outraged face.

"Nami that is so off-putting!" he was clenching his teeth.

Needless to say, she was confused with his reaction "huh?"

He groaned as if she was the dumb one that couldn't understand "Pirates are NOT cute… the pirate King CAN'T be cute"

She started to laugh, understanding his dilemma "…alright alright then…I'm a pirate too… am I not cute?"

Apparently that was too much of a contradiction to his brain to handle since he started to think deeply, his brows furrowed in concentration "…. It's different…" he finally concluded.

"Why? I'm pirate after all" she said teasingly… searching for his ear again now that his guard was down.

"yeah but… you are a girl… men are not supposed to be cute, but girls are, so… I guess it's ok that you are a pirate and cute… "

She had to smile to that, and soon she started to kiss him once more, but he pulled away, apparently not ready to be so forgiving for her comment.

"…You didn't took it back" he said defiant, almost annoyed. If she didn't know him better she would be surprised he was so tick headed… she wasn't.

"Alright alright… you are NOT cute… BUT" and she pressed her index finger on his lips "…I think the future Pirate King is kinda handsome… I hope you can live with that…"

He nodded and she kissed his nose.

They kept holding each other, and for once, Luffy didn't ruin the mood blurting he was hungry -and yes, he was- but he was also enjoying the moment.. he was also afraid of the wrath of the cook. Not that he thought Sanji would actually hurt him… but being left with no food was a scaring concept.

Nami found a nice position leaning over his chest with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over him, she smiled in utter happiness and contentment and he couldn't help kissing her nose teasingly. Snuggling naked with someone was something they had never experienced before… but the feeling sure was welcomed… and as Nami pondered a little about the future she was lulled by his soft, even breathing… he had fallen asleep.

And no matter what he claimed… he looked cute. Smiling, sleep claimed her…

He had woken up Nami a couple of times during that night, and the Navigator had to wonder if she had just opened Pandora's Box. Would she be able to keep up with him? At the moment she didn't care, besides, he was getting better at it, who was she to complain?

When Robin's shift ended after sunrise, she was not all that surprised when she stepped into the room and found the pair covered by a thin blanket, obviously naked underneath, all their clothes sprawled messily about the room. Luffy was snoring loudly and Nami had her head on his chest, he had his right arm around her and she had her arm draped over his torso.

Robin rose an eyebrow when she noticed the hat on top of the navigator's head,

_-Kinky captain- _she thought.

Robin thought they looked positively cute, and was happy for the both of them. Wanting to prevent a catastrophe -namely Sanji finding out about it in the most dangerous of the scenarios- Robin shook Nami awake softly.

The navigator gasped, startled, and had to blush a deep crimson when she met Robin's silent gaze.

The dark haired woman just smiled "I think he should go back to his quarters" she whispered. Then she stepped out the room allowing them the time to figure out what to do next.

Robin heard some scrambling noises inside the room, a few curses, and then off he went darting out the room with an impossible big smile on his face "Morning Robin!" he said cheerfully, totally shameless about the whole thing.

It was still too early for Sanji to start breakfast so Luffy decided to go to his favorite place in Sunny's head, all the time wearing the biggest smile ever. "Ahh what a great morning!" he shouted to no one in particular, energetic as ever.

"My my, isn't he happy today" Robin said when she stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

Nami was already dressed, combing her wild, I had sex last night hair, in front of the mirror, "Well… I suppose he should be"

Robin just smiled and started to fumble on her personal drawers "…and you?" she asked while searching for something.

"Couldn't be happier" she said sitting on her bed lazily after she was finished with her hairdo, her legs felt like jelly.

Robin found a small flask and looked at it over the light, examining the label she passed it over the navigator "Have a couple of those… I can only assume you didn't protect yourselves" She said with a matter of fact voice however she wasn't intending to scold Nami.

"…that is… unless you want little captains running around deck?" The dark haired woman said teasingly.

Nami blushed at her carelessness "mm not a chance! Thanks Robin" she said examining the pills.

Then she looked pensive "Whatever are you doing with these?" shaking the flask in front of her face as she accused Robin, trying to get revenge for the older woman's teasing.

Robin laughed "Well… let's just say I do get my fun now and then" Nami gasped

"WHO" she demanded

Robin smiled an enigmatic smile.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked

"Oh my… not a chance…the poor thing… I wouldn't be able to get him out of my hair!" Robin confessed. Nami smiled evilly "OMY GOD! Don't tell me… ZORO?"

"fu fu fu" Robin smiled "I'm not telling"

Nami started to laugh, since she had just discovered her friend's dirty little secret "The crow's nest!" Nami said slapping her face, as if suddenly a lot of stuff started to make sense.

Robin wouldn't let on more information on the matter, but Nami didn't care either way, she had her own conclusion.-  
>That morning Sanji had woken up early as usual to start breakfast. He didn't expect the captain to be up and about by then, but there he was, waiving at him from his spot in the ship's figurine.<p>

"Hey Sanji, please make a ton of meat, I'm sooo hungry!" He demanded.

Sanji rolled his eyes "You always are" he disappeared into the galley, but could hear his captain's shouting "…I mean it Sanji! I'm starved! I will make it up to you somehow!"

Well, the cook thought, if he went as far as saying he was making up for it, then he was REALLY hungry. He shrugged, they still had plenty of frozen meat, he decided to humor the captain just this once since he seemed so happy from some reason…. Meat sandwiches for breakfast for the captain then.

If only the poor ingenuous cook knew…

By the time Nami dared to join her crew the galley was in the middle of a breakfast party. Luffy had asked Brook to play a song and he was laughing away, with the happiest grin anyone had seen in the last few weeks and he was pigging out of course.

The navigator was the last to enter the galley and their eyes met for a brief second, she blushed crimson and took a seat besides Robin, he recovered quickly, ignoring her and kept at eating like usual. A normal woman would have taken offense, Nami didn't.

"Nami you are late" Chopper said, he scanned her quickly with his inquisitive, concerned gaze "Are you sick? You look a little flushed" he started to fume about her.

"Nami-swan! Is my morning angel sick? May I prepare you something special to make your beautiful face happy?" he pranced about her.

"its Okay, I'm alright Sanji-kun" She smiled, growing ashamed by the second.

Brook stopped playing his song and looked her way "Perhaps, our beautiful navigator would feel better if only she could show me her panties! Yohohoho!"

Luffy frowned "Hey Brook, I don't get it, what is the big deal about panties anyway".

Everyone was surprised at the question; Nami stared at him with murderous eyes.

"Well… a woman's panties are the very symbol of her femininity and sensuality Yohohoho!"

Luffy still didn't get it, he recalled Nami's femininity quite well actually… feelings of hot, wet, slick, soft…. Slippery.. hot.. wet… he swallowed hard… and shook those thoughts away.

"Na, I don't think so, that is stupid, but if you really need to know Brook, Nami's panties are red today Shihihihihi!"

"YOU MORON!" Nami roared throwing a shoe his way which landed with total accuracy in his forehead, knocking him back.

"What Nami!" he screeched offended, nursing the bump on his forehead "I didn't say anything about us having sex!"

All the rest of the crew stood with their jaws dropped –except for Robin's and Zoro's that is –

"WHOA! Nami and Luffy mated?"

Let's just say it was an interesting day for the Straw Hat crew.

-Owari-

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the fic!<br>More coming soon, since I have a whole series planned!

Comments are heavily apreciated!  
>Thanks for reading.<p>

* * *

><p>2013 update. Guys, you are AMAZING, this fic has become quite popular, and now and then I get a review msj about it even if I wrote it two years ago hehe<p>

Also, I just updated this chapter a little… mostly on the lemon part, it was horrible done and I don' know why I got so many compliments about it, Narration wise it was so poorly done, well, some skills tend to get better as you get older…. (only good part of get old?)

If you wanna know how it continues please go to **Opening Pandora's box**, it's this fic's continuation.

I appreciate all the encouraging words and support you have given me on this two years writing about this couple, thanks! Anyway if you just finished this fic, I'm still quite happy to receive a comment huh! So don't forget to review


End file.
